


Patriot Games

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Superbowl LI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Fallout from Superbowl LI, when the Patriots' comeback has repercussion for one Dean Winchester courtesy of his angel husband, Castiel.For usakousagi, MayaAodhan and farawaystardust, in thanks for commenting on other works of mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakousagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/gifts), [MayaAodhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaAodhan/gifts), [farawaystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/gifts).



There was a God. And he hated Dean Winchester.

He wasn't absolutely sure that Cas hadn't used his angel mojo in some sneaky way, even though the little scruff had sworn that he had played fair. But really? With the Falcons 28-3 up, Dean had bet Cas that if the Patriots dug their way out of that hole, Cas could do anything he liked with him after the game. The angel had countered with the same offer back; Dean wasn't sure what happened in the few moments after that, but by the time he came to his senses, the comeback was on. He had watched in horror as the points had ratcheted up until, finally, the Patriots had snuck over the line. Goddamit!

Still, what was the worst that Cas could make him do?

+~+~+

“Hell, no!”

Cas gave him his smitiest 'I-am-an-Angel-of-the-Lord-puny-human' look, and Dean realized that the little scruff could probably make him do it anyway. But hell, he was Dean friggin' Winchester. He had standards, goddamit!

Unfortunately he also had an angel with a lost puppy expression in reserve, which meant this conversation was headed only one way.

“Fine!” Dean groused, shucking off his clothes. “At least I get to...”

“No”, Cas said, unfairly mojo-ing himself naked in a split second, and totally distracting his husband. “I get to be the big spoon.”

Somewhere, Dean thought resignedly, his manliness was seeing a lawyer about disowning him. He finished undressing, pleased at the satisfied growl from the naked guy across the room, and got into bed. Cas slipped in after him, and was soon wrapped around him like the octopus he really was. Okay, this wasn't so bad.

“So now we cuddle”, Cas whispered.

“No mentioning the C-word!” Dean grumbled. “Bad angel!”

“Maybe later”, Cas promised. “After cuddling.”

Dean struggled to catch his breath, especially given where some bastard's hand had just gotten to.

“Besides”, Cas whispered, “this is only Part One. Part Two is to follow.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “I can't wait!”

+~+~+

The following day, Dean made sure to grab the largest spanner in home tool kit before heading off to work at the garage. With luck he could slip in and change into his overalls before anyone noticed and....

Goddamit, they were all there waiting for him! His bastard of a husband (who wasn't getting laid tonight) must have told them.

“If anyone says anything”, Dean growled, “I'm using this!”

They didn't say anything. They just smirked, the bastards, although Dean definitely heard a barely stifled guffaw as Bobby headed into his office. He scowled even more, and slunk off to change. He was a manly man, and deep down everyone knew that as a fact!

Even if he had come to work wearing a fluorescent pink T-shirt with 'I Wuv Cuddles!' on it!


End file.
